


Yev's Halloween Party

by shamelessbieber



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey and Ian being party dads and Ian's embarrassing fear of spiders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts).



> idk how to feel about this ugh but yev is 14 in this.

Ian, Mickey, and Yevgeny out doing last minute shopping for Yev's Halloween party. Usually, Mickey would say no to any type of party but he only said yes because Yev has a crush on wants to impress her. Ian said yes from the start so now they're at Party City and Spirit Halloween doing their shopping. After they finished decor shopping, they went to find costumes, Yev looking on his own because his parents were looking for theirs.

"Hey, how about-" Ian stopped talking when he turned around to see Mickey with one of those rubber horse mask on his face. He starts laughing hysterically, Mickey joining him. "You're not getting that."

"You're not my dad."

"Mhm." Ian mumbles, removing the mask from Mickey's head. "If you wear that mask I can't see this pretty face."

Mickey rolls his eyes, "What did I tell you about calling me pretty?"

Ian just kisses his cheek before turning back. They continue looking at different costumes before Yev returns to them holding up a costume of the newer version of the Joker. "What are you two dressing up as? And please don't pick something stupid and childish like a penis and vagina bec-"

They shush him considering they're in public, and then Mickey laughs. "Ian would be the vagina anyways, he's a puss-" Mickey cut himself off since Ian had punched his arm. Yev laughs at his parents before shaking his head and helping them pick costumes. Whatever Yev went with, they said they wouldn't refuse any costume because it's his party and his choice. Except for when he picked Ian's costume.

"I'm not dressing as a leprechaun." Ian refuses, Mickey laughing, like to the point where he couldn't breathe. "Mickey, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I love you." Mickey kisses his cheek, his laughter still continuing. "Come on, the beard matches your hair perfectly."

"Fine, whatever." Ian gives in, taking the costume.

The whole way back home, Ian pouted like a five year old. Mickey got to walk around in a combat suit with guns and shit, Ian having to prance around in a green suit. "So, unfair."

"Life is unfair, dad." Yev smiles. "Let's go!"

While Mickey and were cleaning, Ian started on dinner. He's making a recipe Fiona had given him, a type of lasagna. As he was putting the dish in the oven, Mickey comes in shirtless and sweaty. "You were literally just cleaning, how are you sweaty?"

"Yev thought I couldn't do push-ups anymore because 'I'm old'." Mickey chuckles. "I did thirty, he only got to fifteen."

Ian doesn't reply, he just pulls his sexy boyfriend closer to him. Mickey's eyebrow raises when he smirks, noticing that look on Ian's face. "You get horny from anything." He mumbles, before Ian hungrily presses his lips to his. Mickey wraps his fingers around Ian's neck, caressing the orange hairs on the back of his head. They stumble into the counter, Ian wanting so badly to bend Mickey over it but Yev was just in the next room over. 

"Old people aren't supposed to make out, it's disgusting!" Yev's voice causes them to pull away sheepishly. "When's dinner gonna be ready?"

Ian glances at his phone then to Yev. "Twenty minutes."

"I'll be trying on my costume."

 

**Halloween Day/Party**

 

 

Ian sits on the bed, staring at Mickey unamused. Mickey is grinning at his boyfriend, "You don't have to put the beard on but put the hat on."

"I wasn't putting the beard on regardless." Ian sighs. "This is the last time I let Yev guilt trip me."

The two parents walk out of their bedroom, Ian locking it behind them. When they got into the living room, Yevgeny's friends were piling in. Yev is picking music, everyone mingling among themselves. "You look ridiculous." Ian noticed Carl's voice, followed by laughter. Mickey and Ian turn to see Carl and Debbie walking in dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"You look ridiculous." Ian points to the big yellow slippers on his feet, causing Mickey to laugh. "I'm not even going to argue with you, enjoy the party."

"You look fine." Mickey bumps his shoulder. "If there weren't so many kids around, I'd jump on you so quickly."

Ian just kisses his cheek before they go into the kitchen, grabbing beers from the fridge. They tried to stay lowkey, but it didn't work when they saw Yev talking to a girl dressed as Harley Quinn. They watched as Yev flirted, averting their attention elsewhere when they noticed the two walking toward them. "We're caught." Ian tries not to make it obvious that they were just staring.

"Better hop over the rainbow, leprechaun." Mickey jokes, Ian staring at him before punching his arm. Mickey whines. "You're making up for this tonight."

"My pleasure." Ian winks, Mickey rolling his eyes. "Hi, Yev."

"Hey." Mick smiles. "Who's this?"

"Amanda." He replies. "Amanda, these are my dads."

"Dads?" Amanda's eyes widen. "I thought they were your older brothers, wow they're young."

Mickey grins, as well as Ian. After they introduce themselves, Amanda walks away, Yev hitting both of them on the arm. "Stop staring. Go bother Carl!"

Rolling their eyes, they stay in their spot. Ian got gotten up to throw his and Mickey's bottles away and replace them with new ones, only to be faced with a kid dressed as a spider. Ian screams, wrapping his arms around Mickey. It suddenly got silent, except for the music playing.

"Dude, isn't that your dad?" A voice says, causing Yev to cover his face. Carl laughs, high-fiving the boy dressed in the disturbing spider costume. Mickey is laughing, Ian hiding his face in Mickey's neck.

"You're a grown man still afraid of spiders?" Carl chuckles. Ian frowns, punching his younger brother in the chest. 

"Still a grown man that beat your ass." Ian scowls. 

Mickey kisses Ian softly when Carl walked away. "You're cute but you seriously need to get over that fear. It was a costume."

"Did you see how realistic the fucking face was, Mick, that wasn't just a costume. That looks like it came from a horror movie." Ian rants, the boy in the spider costume not too far from where they're sitting. "You can be the party dad, I'll be the school dad."

"You're such a pussy."

Ian just rolls his eyes before pulling his boyfriend into another kiss. Mickey pulls away moments after, "Now you're doing this to embarrass Yev."

"Maybe, maybe not."

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks aniocoiuewnui im gonna write a better one soon i promise lol


End file.
